4W
4W (pronounced in terms of Korean: SaSeung) is a Korean Fanloid created by Makonatic. She is one of Makonatic's only active Korean Fanloid characters. She is also one of the newest addition to the Nightloids, as well as being the first Nightloid not to be created by either Kellay or Gayle99. Appearance Appearance in General 4W is depicted as a young girl with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a small pigtail protruding behind her which is held together by a beaded band; most of her hair still remains untied. Her eyes are lavender, and she has a fair skin complexion. On other occasions, 4W is seen with her hair down in a bob cut instead of tied in a pigtail. She is usually seen wearing red framed glasses. N!GHTLOID Design The Nightloid design portrays 4W with much longer and styled hair, though this is revealed to only be hair extensions. The back hair extensions are hot pink (alternatively blonde or entirely pink; her blonde hairestyle is known as the Orange variant), and her natural reddish-brown hair color remains on the front. As opposed to her general design, 4W Nightloid concept brings out the fashionable side of the character. They wear an outfit much resembling a school uniform, the primary color being maroon and the secondary color being violet. She wears an orange scarf and a red cap. 4W also wears blue contact lenses over her natural purple eye color. Her signature red glasses remain. 4W occasionally wears facial tattoos on as well. (i.e. stars, hearts, etc.) Personality 4W is shown to be very youthful, being almost cheerful in any situation there is. However, she is a little clumsy and goes through a plethora of running into things by pure accident. She is also believed to be a little sensitive and overreactive; but she still holds in the firm belief that she can stick up for herself despite how weak she seems. In general, she has utmost optimism. She shows compassion and consideration towards good friends. Her interests include anything having to do with learning (i.e. History, and she also seems to hold some interests in other different cultures such as Japan and America.) and fashion, and because of these interests, 4W is also seen to be a very hard-working young woman. History Makonatic had planned to create yet another Fanloid, but no ideas had come in mind subsequently after the release of MAKOPOID. However, during the midst of the school year, Makonatic had been doodling pictures of a female with shoulder length hair and glasses. The creator had also stated that they looked quite fashionable. Eventually, the sketch of the female became Makonatic's newest Korean Fanloid. Her stage name, "4W", was created based on the name of the worksheet that Makonatic first doodled the fanloid on. The worksheet was titled, "'4 W'orlds" As of August 30th, 2015; 4W has been introduced as one of the newest members in Nightloid. She is the first Nightloid created by Makonatic themselves. Voicebanks Default The only language in her voicebank that she can sing is Korean. However, Makonatic is considering giving her a Japanese voicebank so she can sing Japanese songs; as well as a possible English voicebank too. Songs 4W's voice has not been revealed aside from her voicebanks. Below are some songs that the Fanloid will soon cover. *Butterfly by BTS/Bangtan Boys. Butterfly is an upcoming song that will soon be in BTS's comeback album in October. It's a duet between MAKOPOID and 4W. This song serves as the sequel to I NEED U. Relationships * Nightloid Generally in good relationship terms ** Keirynn Keirai The two remain just friends, but 4W really wants to get to know her more so that she may possibly become better friends with her. ** CandyKid 4W admires Candykid and is good friends with her. The two share a liking for sweets and candy. ** ASHTON Friendly rival. * Bangtanloid Very friendly relationships, being fellow Korean fanloids. * MAKOPOID Close Friends and older sibling figure. * Misaki Jonetsune Close friends and older sister figure. Trivia * 4W's name is not neccessarily read as it is. Instead of the name just being read straight on as "Four Double-U" it's actually read in terms of Korean. Therefore, the correct saying for 4W's name would be "Sa-Seung". (Pronounced "Sah-Soong".) * 4W's interest for learning stemmed from the fact that Makonatic had created her during the midst of the school year, and during history class. Her favourite subject is shown to be History. In fact, her stage name in Korean (사승 lit. The Fourth Power) has to do with historical dating. * Her default pink/brown hairstyle for N!GHTLOID bears the same color scheme for the hair of Misaki Shuen. Only the position of where the colors remain on the hair are switched around. * Makonatic has already confirmed a real name for 4W, which is revealed to be Ne-Seung Choi. (Ne-Seung being the forename and Choi being the surname.) The name "Ne-Seung" was determined through Korean by the words, "Ne" (Four, the number spelled out through letters) and "Seung" (W) ** Her full name is pronounced as "Neh-Soong Ch-weh". However, her surname is generally pronounced very quickly, so that it sounds more like "Cheh", without the "w". ** The trend of the Japanese introducing their surname before forename also applies with Korea, and of course, is common to do so. Therefore, it's correct to also address her name as "Choi Ne-Seung". Gallery Makonatic 4W.PNG|4W's general appearance Makonatic 4W N!ghtloid.PNG|4W's N!GHTLOID Design Makonatic 4W 2.PNG|Design in Rinmaru Games Mega Avatar Creator Makonatic 4W Orange.PNG|4W's alternative N!GHTLOID design with blonde hair extensions. (Known as the Orange variant) Makonatic 4W Orange Variant.PNG|Orange Variant in Rinmaru Games Anime Look Makonatic Halloween2.PNG|4W along with Misaki, MAKOPOID, and MAKOPOID Append HUSH. Makonatic 4W MKPD.PNG|4W and MAKOPOID in Rinmaru Games Anime Partners Makonatic Butterfly.png|4W's demo song teaser featuring MAKOPOID. Makonatic 4W Soft.PNG|4W's "Benevolence" design. Makonatic 4W C.PNG|Orange Variant in Rinmaru Games Anime Cosplay Makonatic 4W Sweet Melody.PNG|4W's "Sweet Melody" design. Makonatic mv.PNG Makonatic Jem 4W.PNG|A design of 4W inspired by the 80's cartoon, "Jem and the Holograms". Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Female Category:Fanloid Category:Nightloid